1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to escalators, and more specifically to apparatus for installing a preassembled escalator into its operating position between spaced landings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain types of escalators are shipped to the job site at least partially assembled. U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,220 entitled "Modular Passenger Conveyor Construction", which is assigned to the same assignee as the present application, discloses an escalator of this type. The present method of installing such an escalator includes constructing costly rigging overhead. The escalator truss, less steps and balustrade, is then hoisted by the rigging, and the escalator is lowered into the desired position. The overhead rigging, which is usually made up special at each job site, is usually discarded. The steps and balustrade are then mounted on the truss.
It would be desirable to provide new and improved installation apparatus for escalators which eliminates the need to construct special rigging at each job site. It would further be desirable to provide installation apparatus for escalators which enables an escalator to be installed in such a manner that the steps and balustrade do not hinder the installation, permitting them to be pre-assembled with the escalator truss and installed as a unit.